La Pareja de Baile Ideal
by GabrielaRueda13
Summary: Esta noche bailarán como si jamás lo hubieran hecho, pero no bailarían si no están juntos. ¿Será lo suficiente para reunir a nuestros héroes favoritos? #OneShot.


_Ha pasado mucho tiempo de aquel encuentro. Una batalla final en el que perdieron algo más que un compañero, un equipo… o amigos._

 _Nunca hubieran pensado en lo mucho que los miraculous cambiarían su vida, cambiaron al llegar, cambiaron al irse. Nadie vuelve a ser el mismo, así que se fueron por caminos distintos._

 _Pensaron en lo triste que había sido que al final de la batalla nunca pudieron decirse su nombre. Un equipo comenzado por dos, de cuyas espaldas se miraban de frente, pero su corazón permanecía ignorante, no se atrevieron a mirar para saber quién se había ido primero…, pero la luna es testigo de su lamento._

 _Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, y la historia parece tener algo de polvo en cada página._

 _La esperanza de volverse a reencontrar vivía como una pequeña flama, encerrada en una burbuja mágica, que cuando anunciaba su pronta extinción, esta la alimentaba de nuevo para no dejarla morir._

 _Pero cariño, fue bueno. Nunca miraron hacia abajo. Así que esta noche bailarán como si nunca lo hubieran hecho…, pero no bailarán si no lo hacen juntos._

 _Esta vez se doblegarán al ritmo de una rica canción, bailarán como si nunca lo hubieran hecho. Mirarán sus ojos y conocerán la verdad, porque sólo ellos pueden saberlo, sólo ellos conocen sus pasos, sólo ellos saben cómo enamorarse._

" _Chloé, ¿puedes bajarle el volumen a eso por favor? Intento tener estos exámenes calificados para mañana_ "

El rubio se sobaba las sienes, contando mentalmente hasta diez. Sabía que era algo con lo que lidiaba siempre, pero a veces perdía la paciencia. " _Chloé_ …"

" _Osh, no seas tan amargado_ " decía la rubia de ojos azul cielo mientras llegaba a la zona de trabajo de Adrien. " _Por eso soy la única mujer que te habla. Ven, bailemos un poco_ "

" _Ahora no, Chloé. Te digo que estoy ocupado en calificar_ " respondió Adrien sintiendo como le jalaban después obligando a tirar el bolígrafo en su regazo. En realidad, él estaba bastante cómodo en aquella hamaca, disfrutando del aire fresco y ligero ambiente húmedo que las flores de jardín provocaban. No era un amargado, sólo era de esos días en los que prefería mantener sus pies juntos.

" _Sólo tú haces exámenes teóricos de esgrima. Eres un profesor aburrido_ " le dijo Chloé mostrándole la lengua.

" _Tú sabes que soy todo menos aburrido_ " se defendió el rubio riendo entre dientes.

" _Entonces baila conmigo, por favor_ "

Sus hombros se agacharon en forma de derrotado, cediendo ante la sonrisa de su compañera quien lo jalaba hacia aquel patio de la terraza en donde la música se esparcía sin temor alguno. Hacía algunos ayeres que Chloé había descubierto su pasión por el baile y no perdió el tiempo para abrir su propio estudio. Adrien no podía quejarse, pues después de todo ella merecía ser feliz.

" _Haz mejorado bastante desde la última vez_ " decía ella al moverse al ritmo de una deliciosa canción de tango con sus pies descalzos, frente a los zapatos mocasín de su bailarín preferido.

" _Tengo a la mejor profesora de baile en casa, ¿qué podías esperar?_ "

Adrien no era de bailar. Nunca lo ha sido. No ha podido descifrar si es por pena, costumbre o simplemente por que no encuentra su pareja de baile perfecta. A pesar de que bailaba muy seguido con Chloé, la última vez en la que él bailó con el corazón fue hace mucho tiempo atrás. Alrededor de unos siete años para ser exactos. Si no fuera porque estuvo bajo el control de un akuma, el jamás se hubiera creído que pudiera bailar así, pero no se quejaba. Porque fue la primera vez que estuvo tan conectado con aquella moteada a la que tanto adoraba y lo hacía suspirar. Fue la primera vez que pudo sentir que alguien le quería, y que él quería también.

Pero eso quedó atrás y ahora se encontraba en Sydney, Australia. Tomando la mano de Chloé para darle una vuelta y atraerla de nuevo a su cuerpo, justo cuando el timbre de su modesto hogar sonaba.

" _Uh, ¿ya llegaron?"_ preguntó Adrien al detenerse, refiriéndose a los alumnos de Chloé.

" _Aman mi clase, qué te puedo decir_."

Él la dejó mientras reía y sobaba después su cuello. Encaminándose a su pequeño lugar de soledad, no pudo evitar mirar el cielo nítido que cubría a la ciudad y preguntarse por un momento sobre su padre. Sobre su padre y las muchas personas especiales que dejó atrás. Parecía que con el tiempo dejó de interesarse en sentir, aunque no le molestaría que lo obligaran a emocionarse de nuevo. ¿Quién sería el que lo quiera? ¿Quién sería la que lo haría volver a sentir? Sentir el amor.

Recogió su bolígrafo y un par de hojas tendidas en el suelo cuando escuchó la voz chillona de la rubia y ladeó con la cabeza.

" _¡Adrien!_ " expresaba Chloé mientras corría hacia él, _"¡A qué no te lo imaginas!"_

 _Oh, you made a, you made a believer, believer!_

Esa fina y elegante línea contorneando una cintura. Apenas se notaba, pero ya haría la diferencia. Seguía cantando a todo pulmón una de sus canciones favoritas dando un par de vueltas en su pequeña zona de trabajo en aquel pequeño departamento.

"Hoy estás de buen humor, Marinette"

La azabache que, a comparación de hace siete años, ahora luce más alta y su cabello caía por debajo de sus hombros en un corte recto sin caps. Se paseaba admirando su más reciente obra esbozando una sonrisa.

" _¿No te parece lindo, Tikki?_ "

" _Te quedó muy bonito. Estás emocionada, ¿no es así_?"

Un suspiro nervioso salió de sus labios. No negaba que la idea de volver a ver a sus amigos en un día tan especial la ponía totalmente nerviosa, aunque New York había tenido lo suyo, ansiaba volver a sus raíces y compartir las buenas nuevas.

" _¿Crees que vaya Adrien?_ " preguntó la kwami al posarse en frente de su portadora.

 _Adrien, en serio_. Se cuestionó Marinette mentalmente. A veces no entendía porqué ella le hacía preguntas como esas.

" _No lo sé, nadie ha sabido de él desde hace mucho tiempo_ " respondió sin mucho interés.

Jugó por un momento con sus dedos soltando un pequeño suspiro. Volver a París le traía a su interior algo de miedo. Era una sensación extraña, a decir verdad, pero apostaba que no podía ser más extraña que aquella última vez en el que un akuma se presentó en la ciudad. Sin notarlo ya estaba sonriendo y rodando los ojos, para luego tener que interrumpir sus recuerdos al escuchar las llaves pegar contra el cristal de la mesita de entrada.

" _Marinette, querida, ¿estás en casa?_ "

Ella se giró mientras sonreía a encontrarse. " _Sí aquí estoy_ " respondió mostrando su vestido. _"¿Te gusta?_ "

" _Te quedó precioso._ "

" _No, no, no. Me niego a ir_ " respondió el rubio recogiendo sus notas de la hamaca.

" _Oh vamos, Adrien. Será divertido, además, ¡París! ¡Volver a casa! ¿No sientes anhelo y emoción al pensarlo?"_

El chico se detuvo un momento mientras miraba a la nada. Volver a casa, sí, eso suena tan emocionante, pensaba. Si tan sólo el villano de la historia no hubiera resultado ser su padre y haya tenido que renunciar a todo lo que conocía y quería en ese entonces, incluyendo a la persona a la que podía haber amado y cuidado toda una vida. Anhelar parecía algo muy complicado para él, aunque, si pudiera pedir un deseo, ya sabía cuál pediría.

" _¡Será una gran fiesta!_ " decía Chloé volviéndolo a sacar de sus pensamientos, " _tendrá buena música, habrá mucha gente. Cielos, no puedo esperar. ¡Vamos! Ellos eran tus mejores amigos… ¿No te alegra?"_

Sin embargo, Adrien sólo le miró sin saber que decir, apretando un poco sus labios.

" _Bien. Tú te lo pierdes. Yo me iré a comprar ropa para el viaje_ " comentó para darse la media vuelta y dirigirse de nuevo a la estancia, pero antes de hacerlo le lanzó el ligero sobre de color beige que cayó justo a los pies del hombre. Obligando a Adrien leer aquellas letras doradas de dos nombres que se unirían en sagrado matrimonio muy pronto.

" _Uh, Chat, ¿qué haces?"_

" _Sólo déjate llevar, purrrincesa."_

 _La situación era bastante graciosa. Todo lucía bastante gracioso. En algún momento extraño, bajo la Torre Eiffel de París, muchos extraños y una pareja de trajes coloridos se tomaban de las manos mientras bailaban al ritmo de la marimba. Aquel hombre de traje negro tomaba muy bien de la cintura a su compañera y la hacía girar para luego quebrarla ágilmente. Rena Rouge intentaba reaccionar, pero el tic en su ojo decía todo lo contrario. Queen Bee comenzaba a mover sus caderas mientras se acercaba al hombre de un colorido traje color púrpura para comenzar a bailar._

 _Se pintaba de esas pocas y extrañas escenas en donde los villanos y súper héroes parecían tener un buen momento juntos._

 _Ladybug desconocía el momento en el que comenzó a reír y sus pies se cruzaban con los de Chat Noir en sincronía mientras sus zafiros miraban aquellos orbes verdes. Ella nunca había sido buena bailando, pero parecía que a él no le importaba. Daba una vuelta mientras comenzaba a bajar la canción en su cabeza y se concentraba en aquella respiración del que tenía en frente. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa?_

 _Se sentía en una especie de sueño, uno en dónde ella parecía serlo todo. Ella lo era todo para él._

Parpadeó varias veces mientras negaba y daba un suspiro cansado.

" _No, no, me niego_ " respondía Marinette mientras observaba a su mejor amiga tras la pantalla de la computadora. La morena se cruzaba de brazos.

" _¿Por qué no? Es una buena canción, vamos, ¿por qué no quieres bailarla?_ "

" _Sólo no quiero, y ya_ " respondió al desviar la mirada.

" _No me digas que lo haz bailado con alguien más y por eso no quieres_."

A veces Alya daba miedo. Como si a veces lo supiera todo.

" _No es eso_ " respondió en un titubeo la azabache, " _sólo… no…"_

Su amiga soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza " _ya hablaremos de esto mejor en persona, debo irme por que aquí ya es tarde…_ "

"De acuerdo" respondió Marinette "Te veré pronto" aseguró ella asintiendo con la cabeza. Se despidieron y después apagaron la pantalla.

Marinette volvió a concentrarse en sus recuerdos mientras sonreía. Si tenía que bailar aquella canción, quería imaginar que la bailaba con él…, porque era la única manera en la que sus oídos podían abrirse otra vez, ya podía sentir los violines enchinar su piel por completo. Se sentía como en esa película donde descubres que hay ciertos recuerdos que definen la persona que hoy eres en día, y ella apostaba que ese era uno de esos, a pesar de que ahora estuviera tan lejos de casa y que haya perdido a la persona con el que lo había creado.

 _ **Pero el tiempo no perdona, así que sigue en movimiento. Al igual que la música que no respeta a nadie debes seguir incluso cuando no la escuches. Baila como si nadie te viera. Imagina que estás con esa persona especial. Aunque sea sólo un efímero recuerdo.**_

Así que se giró en su cama abrazando la almohada mientras ladeaba la cabeza. Las luces se encendían y apagaban en distintos tonos que no le permitían ver bien. La miraba de espaldas y podía sentir que tenía el corazón en su mano palpitante. Si miraba hacia atrás todo era confuso y parecía moverse de una manera extraña y distorsionada así que supo que no era buena idea volver.

 _ **Pero hay algo que siempre dicen sobre eso…**_

Caminaba aún estirando su mano para tocar aquel hombro desnudo. La piel de ella era blanca y la decoraban finos puntos rojos hasta medio brazo. Deslizó su mano hasta la de ella mientras le preguntaba si le gustaría bailar, mirándola dejar su vaso en la mesa y girarse a verlo.

 _ **Si tu te aferras a los recuerdos… ellos te sostendrán a ti…**_

" _Sólo bailaría si es contigo_."

 _ **Como cuando bailas por primera vez con tu primer amor… no importa como haya sucedido. Siempre será como haber pisado tierra santa.**_

Despertó algo agitado sentándose en su cama mientras negaba. Sentía sudor en su frente y ansiedad recorrer su cuerpo. Se sentía feliz, asustado e impaciente todo al mismo tiempo y de la mejor manera. Se sentía valiente y realizado como un niño en su primer baile invernal en donde a la primera niña que le pregunta si acepta la pieza le dice que sí.

Miró el reloj y observó que era tarde. Tal vez sería cuestión de dejárselo al destino. Si tendría que llegar entonces lo haría… sin importar lo que pasara. Puede ser que existan las segundas oportunidades… pero nunca lo sabrás si no estás dispuesto a descubrirlas.

Así que corrió recordando como era saltar entre los tejados. Sintiendo el aire fresco de una maravillosa ciudad testigo de su batalla. Sonreía como si todos los momentos de su vida hubieran sido felices. Así como el viento corría quería sentirla mientras la agachaba con especial son, ignorando si había alguien más mirando. Quería escuchar el mar al mirar sus ojos. Volver a sentir, sentir el amor. Pues ella era la única que podía ponerlo así, que podía hacerlo feliz…

" _¿Aceptas?"_

" _Acepto"_

" _Démosles la bienvenida a … los novios"_

Pero hay cosas a los cuales simplemente llegas tarde.

" _No sabes lo mucho que te odio_ " murmuraba Chloé quien alzaba su vestido amarillo para caminar con mayor comodidad sobre la tabla.

" _Lo lamento mucho_ " se disculpaba Adrien bajando la mirada.

" _Me hiciste perder media ceremonia_ " gruñó la otra " _me las pagarás después, por otro lado, me alegra que te animaras a venir_ " sonrió para suspirar y tranquilizarse, llegando al lugar donde se celebraba la fiesta, " _siempre he dicho que París tiene mucho de lo suyo_."

Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se arreglaba la corbata azul que se portaba. Escuchar las olas del mar romperse en la orilla de las playas de Niza era una sensación inexplicable que le ocasionaba paz. El sol ya se había metido y claramente todos pasaban un buen rato al bailar adentro en la pista de baile del hotel. Mientras más se acercaban, el corazón de Adrien se aceleraba aún más y sus manos sudaban frío, por lo que las metía en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir.

" _No seas tímido, y saluda_ " aconsejó Chloé quien ya llevaba algunos pasos de adelanto " _debo ir al sanitario, no te arruines la noche_ "

Así que el rubio se detuvo en la entrada mirando los globos y escuchando los gritos de una danza en la cual todo el mundo se divertía. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco mientras avanzaba con su regalo en manos y lo dejaba sobre la mesa con unos cientos más comenzando a buscar al ahora… matrimonio.

Mientras lo hacía chocó su hombro con el de otra persona obligándose a detenerse.

" _Lo lamento"_ se disculpó.

" _Descuida_ " respondió el muchacho que sostenía una cámara, la cual bajó para observar a la persona. _"¿Adrien Agreste?"_ preguntó en un tono de incredulidad. " _Adrien, qué gusto verte, compañero_ "

El joven esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios para saludar a aquél de cabellos rojos con un apretón de manos. Al escuchar aquel nombre, cierta persona se giró de donde estaba acercándose a mirar lo que sus oídos le decían que era un engaño.

"¿ _Viejo_?"

Aún no sabía muy bien si quería llorar, o brincar, o incluso abrazarle y rodar en el piso juntos.

" _Amigo_ " dijo él para acercarse y darse un abrazo lleno de emoción y sentimiento. Palmeándose las espaldas con fuerza, expresando el cariño guardado luego de tanto tiempo.

" _No puedo creer que estés aquí, ¿cómo ha sido?"_

" _Perderme la boda de mi mejor amigo, no parece una opción_ " mintió él sonriendo de lado para luego posar su mano en su hombro " _muchas felicidades, me encuentro feliz por ti. Ella es una chica… maravillosa"_

Nino sonrió orgulloso por aquel cumplido y asintió para llamar a su ahora esposa para que se acercara. " _Amorcito_ " llamó él con la mano. Adrien desvió la mirada para observar a la chica de blanco caminando hacia ellos, pero desvió su mirada a la mujer de vestido rosa pastel que reía encogida de hombros y se detenía para hacer contacto visual con él.

"¿ _Marinette_?" murmuró.

" _Adrien. ¡Qué alegría volver a saber a ti!" dijo Alya acercándose a saludarlo "nos hace muy feliz que estés aquí. ¡Mira lo mucho que has crecido! La barba te queda bien_."

El muchacho se sonrojó ante el comentario y rascó su nuca sin saber qué decir exactamente " _Muchas gracias Alya, y muchas felicidades. Sé que serán muy felices juntos_ ".

La morena le sonrió dulce y como si hubiera recordado algo volteó a mirar en dirección de donde había venido, quedándose confundida _"¿A dónde se fue esta niña?"_ preguntó en voz alta mientras negaba. " _Entre ella y Ladybug me darán un dolor de cabeza_ "

Adrien parpadeó varias veces ladeando la cabeza sin entender. ¿A qué se refería?

"¿ _Ladybug_?" preguntó él "¿ _Ella… aún..._?" preguntó.

"¡ _Claro que sí! ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?_ " comentó ella negando " _La invité a mi boda… y estaba por aquí..., pero ya no la veo_ "

" _Amor, te dije que ella de seguro tiene otras cosas que hacer…además de que…"_

" _Sí, sí, de acuerdo_ " dijo Alya encogiéndose de hombros. " _Igual… espero que vuelva_ ".

Como zorro huyendo de caza, Adrien giró su rostro a todos lados en busca de la súper heroína, sin tener éxito.

" _Más vale que aparezca, la canción ya viene pronto_ " murmuraba Alya entre voces alejándose de los chicos para seguir con la fiesta, pero parecía que Adrien había viajado a un lugar místico, mientras Adrien se disponía a buscar entre la gente.

" _Toma, Mari_ " decía Nathanäel al extenderle el vaso de refresco a la chica quien lo tomaba con amabilidad.

" _Gracias_ " dijo ella para beber de este. Mirar a Adrien le había hecho estremecer y cobrar apariencia de un fantasma, así que lo único que supo hacer fue huir de la escena. Después de tanto, él parecía seguir teniendo una especie de embrujo en ella que le daba mucho miedo.

" _Oye, aún debo de tomar algunas fotos antes de tomarme un break. Me preguntaba si… quisieras bailar y platicar un poco sobre, ya sabes, lo que ha pasado últimamente_ "

La franco-china le miró un par de segundos y luego sonrió enternecida mientras asentía con la cabeza, " _claro, eso suena estupendo_ " le dijo ella. Alguna vez estuvo enterada de los sentimientos del chico, y en realidad, sentir aquel interés de él la hacía sentir algo conmovida.

" _Eso es genial_ " dijo con cierto nerviosismo el muchacho aclarando su garganta " _seguiré trabajando para venir lo más rápido posible, sólo espero que Ladybug no vuelva a desaparecer_ "

Como un balde de agua fría, Marinette abrió los ojos enormemente y tosió un poco llamando la atención. " _Perdón, perdón_ " se disculpaba ella ladeando "q _ué mujer tan escurridiza, ¿verdad? Será mejor que la vaya a buscar por Alya_ " comentó nerviosamente.

" _Dudo que tengas suerte_ " bufó Nath, quien ya se había paseado por todo el lugar. " _En fin, te veo en un rato, bonita_ " le comentó al guiñarle rápidamente su ojo derecho y salir corriendo, casi volando, de ese lugar.

Marinette se encogió ruborizada, riendo enternecida para darse la vuelta. Más valía hacer regresar a Ladybug pronto. Se detuvo al estar contra un pecho formidable haciéndola titubear y sonrojarse al instante. Cuando miró que era Adrien lo único que pudo hacer es apartarse de él y dirigirse del lado contrario de dónde se dirigía, dejando al pobre chico confundido y a ella con los pelos de punta.

" _Adrien, ¿aún no bailas?_ " preguntó la rubia al ponerse de jarras en los brazos desaprobando la posición de su amigo. " _Eres un hombre tan guapo y tan inútil con las chicas._ " Él sólo rodeó los ojos cruzándose de brazos.

" _Tal vez no quiero bailar, Chloé_ " se defendió para dirigirse a la mesa de las bebidas mientras suspiraba y miraba a la del vestido pastel perderse por el pasillo. Recordó que, en su adolescencia, cuando compartían el salón de clases, Marinette sentía algo por él, y sólo por ese micro momento se preguntó cómo podría ser su vida si se hubiera dado una oportunidad de amar a alguien más.

" _Bueno, tienes razón_ " aceptó él humedeciendo su boca con la bebida, " _invitaré a alguien a bailar_ "

" _Al fin_ " cantó como aleluya la mujer rubia, para luego sonreír desviando su mirada. " _Sólo recuerda, escucha, siente, y déjate mover_ " le aconsejó antes de dirigirse hacia otra persona.

Así que con paso decidido el joven Agreste se encaminó por el pasillo en busca de aquella azabache sin antifaz, pensando en la manera correcta de introducirse e invitarla a bailar. _No debe ser tan difícil_ , pensó. Sólo es un _baile_.

Tal parecía que buscar a la pareja ideal de baile era una lata. Pensar en alguien con quien tuvieras la suficiente confianza para bailar, mecerse lento y dejarse llevar. Alguien que no le importara si estás demasiado tieso o tienes dos pies izquierdos. Que te mire a los ojos o tu boca y te bese.

Adrien jamás pensó en lo sediento que estaba de sentir amor. De la pregunta constante que rondaba en su cabeza sobre quién será, quién es la que posee su amor.

Cuando salía hacia la playa se encaró con la moteada a la que miró con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, sin saber qué decirle o simplemente no decirle nada.

" _Ladybug_ " murmuró él al mirarle. Seguía estando bella incluso después de siete años. Ella le sonrió amable bajando un poco la mirada. " _Soy_ …"

" _Adrien, lo sé. Te he reconocido_ " le contestó la azabache.

Su corazón latió con fuerza y relamiéndose sus labios no tuvo miedo de preguntarle _"¿Quieres bailar? Creo que apenas van a…"_

" _Lo siento no puedo_ " respondió ella con determinación, aclarando su garganta después, " _lo lamento, yo…ahora… no puedo_ ". El rubio asintió despacio dejándola avanzar hacia donde se dirigía. Se recargó sobre la pared mirándola irse esta vez. Nunca supo quien de los dos se fue primero aquella noche, pero sentía una especie de karma en este momento. Frotó sus ojos para luego sonreír y salir a tomar un poco de aire. Comenzando a escuchar la música del fondo y la invitación que se les hacía a todos para que se pusieran a bailar, sin embargo… él no quería hacerlo.

Tal vez la mejor decisión que uno podría hacer es decidir bailar solo en vez de esperar a que alguien te saque para hacerlo, pero Adrien ya había estado así durante mucho tiempo. Se quito los zapatos dejando hundir sus pies con sus calcetas sobre la arena para sentarse en frente de la orilla del mar, contemplando la tranquilidad de este en la lejanía y el reflejo de la luna sobre las aguas.

Miró por un momento hacia atrás y visualizó a todos bailando incluyendo a Marinette y a Nathanäel quienes brincaban y reían en el acto, y no pudo evitar sentirse contagiado por el momento. Se acostó sobre la arena para contemplar las pocas estrellas que notaban, enumerándolas como pasos de baile que le gustaría algún día realizar.

Instantes después sintió otra presencia y giró su rostro sorprendiéndose por quien miraba.

" _Todos están pasando un gran tiempo allá adentro y tú prefieres estar aquí"_ le dijo sin siquiera observarle pues miraba lo oscuro de la noche " _nunca te he entendido, Adrien"_

El muchacho parpadeó algunas veces y luego sonrió mientras se quitaba su saco para posarlo encima de la chica para que no sintiera frío.

" _Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Marinette_ "

La azabache sonrió por el acto y asintió despacio mientras miraba al rubio de una manera que él no podía explicar.

" _Lo sé, mucho tiempo_ " dijo ella " _pero, podemos tener más tiempo para charlas, pero sólo existe un tiempo para bailar, ¿gustas?_ "

Sin entender muy bien lo que acaba de escuchar, Adrien asintió despacio para ponerse de pie junto con ella y ambos sacudirse las ropas sintiendo cosquillas. Se miraron graciosos por lo que sentían y él tomó la decisión de acercarse a ella pasando su mano por detrás de su cintura.

" _No soy muy buena bailando_ " le susurró ella mientras le miraba a los ojos, sintiendo esa extraña sensación familiar de ya haber hecho eso antes.

" _Sólo déjate llevar_ " murmuró él.

Marinette le miró fijamente… fue como si él hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas, aunque por dentro Marinette se maldecía pues sabía que Adrien debía ser muy bueno bailando. Sin embargo, con esa extraña calidez posó su mano sobre el hombro de él y con la otra sostuvo su mano en el aire esperando el compás de las olas mar indicarles que era momento de comenzar. Ella se encontraba demasiado nerviosa y Adrien pudo sentirlo, así que cuando dieron el primer paso, él comenzó a brincar dando vueltas con ella, escuchándola reír mientras que la falda de su vestido se enredaba con los pies de él y cada vez era más difícil seguir el ritmo. Terminó alzándola de la cintura dando un pequeño giro para bajarla y comenzar a bailar lentamente. Podían escuchar, desde donde estaban, la elegancia de las cuerdas del violín comenzar a trazar el destino de sus pasos cuando la brizna del mar les abrazaba.

Aunque ahora eran un par de extraños que conocían su nombre, en el interior seguían siendo aquellas almas de cuando eran adolescentes y dieron su corazón en su primer baile. Dos corazones que latían el uno por el otro y provocaba esa magia especial entre ellos para encajar perfectamente.

Marinette pudo sentir como casi su espalda tocaba la arena, y después el aire la acariciaba, volviendo a girar con él y volviéndose estando aún más cerca. La forma en la que él la miraba la hacía estremecer, pero la forma en la que ella lo hacía bailar lo volvía loco.

Sólo habían tenido este sentimiento con una persona hace mucho tiempo atrás, aunque ahora eran los mismos, pero siete años después.

Se miraron por instante analizando la situación. ¿Podía ser posible que ellos…? Se negaron mutuamente y se abrazaron, recargándose el uno el otro y cerrando los ojos.

"¿Eres tú?" preguntó.


End file.
